Life, Animated
| writer = Ron Suskind | starring = Jonathan Freeman Gilbert Gottfried Alan Rosenblatt Owen Suskind Ron Suskind | music = Dylan Stark T. Griffin | cinematography = Tom Bergmann | editing = David Teague | studio = Motto Pictures A&E IndieFilms Roger Ross Williams Productions | distributor = The Orchard | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Life, Animated is a 2016 American documentary by director Roger Ross Williams. It is co-produced by Williams with Julie Goldman, Carolyn Hepburn and Christopher Clements. Life, Animated is based on journalist Ron Suskind's 2014 book Life, Animated: A Story of Sidekicks, Heroes, and Autism, which tells the story of his son, Owen Suskind who struggled with autism and learned how to communicate with the outside world through his love of Disney films. Upon its release, the film received rave reviews from critics and won numerous awards including the Sundance Film Festival award for Best Direction and the Special Achievement Annie Award. It was also nominated for the Academy Award for Best Documentary Feature category at the 89th Academy Awards, but lost to O.J.: Made in America. "O.J.: Made in America" wins Best Documentary Feature-YouTube Synopsis Owen Suskind was a boy of considerable promise, until he's diagnosed with autism at the age of 3. As Owen withdrew into his silent state, his parents almost lost hope that he would find some way to meaningfully interact with his world. However, that way was found through animated films, especially ones by Walt Disney Pictures, which provided Owen a way to understand the world through its stories to the point of creating his own and grew obsessed with despite also owning some non-Disney movies, too. This film covers the life of Owen and how he manages to become as functional as possible with the help of Disney and his family to the point of having his own life. However, Owen soon learns as well that there is more to real life than what Disney can illustrate in animation even as his family prepares itself for an uncertain future with him. He gains and loses Emily who was his girlfriend because he got into her personal space according to her. Cast * Jonathan Freeman – voice of Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried – voice of Iago * Alan Rosenblatt * Owen Suskind * Ron Suskind Production The animation is done by Mac Guff, which also worked on Illumination Entertainment films such as Despicable Me and The Lorax. To secure the rights for the clips and characters used in the film, Williams showed the unfinished product to the heads of department put together by Disney Productions president Sean Bailey. Roger refers to it as "the day I made the lawyers cry" after the end of the presentation. The films selected for the film were "100% Suskind". Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 94% approval rating based on 96 reviews, with an average rating of 7.6/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Life, Animated offers a heartwarming look at one family's journey, and a fascinating message that's more than enough to outweigh its unanswered questions." On Metacritic, the film holds a score of 75 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The Guardian s critic Lanre Bakare praised the film and said, "It's a beguiling mix of animated storytelling and narration that doesn't flinch from exploring the emotional highs and lows that accompany a life with autism." Kenneth Turan of LA Times lauded the film and said, "Williams spent two years on this project, and the trust everyone involved placed in him allowed for an emotional honesty that is Life, Animated s greatest strength." Writing for Variety, Justin Chang wrote, "This latest film from Roger Ross Williams ("God Loves Uganda") teems with insights into how children's fantasy can and can't bridge a developmental gap, but works on an even more basic, emotional level as a warm testament to a family's love and resilience." The Hollywood Reporter s Duane Byrge called it "a documentary gem." Ann Hornaday of The Washington Post positively reviewed the series and said, "Life, Animated makes fascinating points, about the power of cinema, about meeting our loved ones where they are and, as Ron says, about who gets to decide what constitutes a meaningful life" Rolling Stone s chief film critic Peter Travers said, "In no way does Owen's story claim to be a cure-all. Instead of false hope, it offers up possibility, the chance of a stimulus that might get past the blocks of developmental disorder. That's more than encouraging. Life, Animated is truly inspirational." Writing for The A.V. Club, Noel Murray said, "On the list of Disney-related 2016 releases about child-rearing and handicaps, this one goes just above "Finding Dory." What it lacks in wacky hijinks, it makes up in hard truths." Reviewing for RogerEbert.com film critic Sheila O'Malley wrote, "Powerful and emotional, without being manipulative. It is deeply inspiring, without trying to be. It is honest about Owen's struggles, and the struggles of his family." Entertainment Weekly s, Joe McGovern also lauded the series saying, "The Suskinds' humongous hearts are obviously in the right place and their openness is to be admired and encouraged - even if a book, more than a movie, remains the better venue to fairly and honestly tell Owen's extraordinary story." Kyle Smith of New York Post explained, "Life, Animated oversimplifies the situation, contriving to use endless clips from Disney movies to make a case that movie magic really can better people's lives. Unfortunately, by the end of the movie it's clear that Disney can't help Owen negotiate sex, breakups or many other challenges he faces as an adult." Some publications however were more critical towards the film. In a lukewarm review of Empire David Parkinson wrote, "A touch twee at times, but the use of classic and original animation is admirable, while Owen emerges as the king of sidekicks." Film critic Anthony Lane of The New Yorker said, "Owen has made immense progress, to which Life, Animated is a stirring tribute, yet it leaves a trail of questions unanswered or unasked." The New York Times s Jeannette Catsoulis quipped, "Belaboring the cartoon connection, the director leaves the family struggles that enrich Mr. Suskind's 2014 book of the same title stubbornly veiled." In a less enthusiastic review for Slant Magazine Clayton Dillard stated, "It never addresses Disney's wholly manufactured stranglehold on turning adolescent desire into a consumerist impulse." Land of the Lost Sidekicks An exclusive short, based on Owen's fan fic featuring younger version of himself and his favorite Disney sidekicks battling against the evil Fuzzbutch, was released on The Wrap in 2016. Sidekicks used in the film: * Baloo from The Jungle Book * Timon and Rafiki from The Lion King * Iago and Abu from Aladdin * Lucky Jack from Home on the Range * Sebastian from The Little Mermaid Accolades References External links * * * * Category:Documentary films about autism Category:English-language films Category:2010s documentary films Category:2016 films Category:Books about autism Category:Autism in arts Category:Films about Disney Category:Films about autism Category:American documentary films Category:American films Category:Documentary films about Jews and Judaism Category:Documentary films about fandom Category:Books about Disney Category:Disney fandom Category:Animation fandom Category:2014 non-fiction books Category:Documentary films about animation Category:Disney documentary films